


Problems With Another Warlock

by DarkenedHeart



Series: Cat to Lover [6]
Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: ALTERNATE UNIVERSE!!!, AU, Alec & Jace Friendship, Alec & Simon Friendship, Archer!Alec, Auto-Correct Usage, Cat!Magnus, Far less humorous then its past parts..., Free Range Magic, Gender Changing Original Character, M/M, Made Up Powers/Strength, Magic Fight!, Most likely unrealistic warlock powers., Not is all as it seems, Protective!Magnus, Running, Threats, Worried & Scared Alec, mundane!Alec, part of a series, warlock!Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8302877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkenedHeart/pseuds/DarkenedHeart
Summary: "I will have to inform the others."The boys had forgotten about that part in Catarina's dialogue. Unfortunately, the female warlock did not. The League of Magic is not happy about Magnus Bane's relationship with a Mundane. They intend to put a stop to it...[I'm sorry for the bad Title & Summary. This is a pretty serious piece for the Series....]In this ALTERNATE UNIVERSE, certain Warlocks can change their genders at will. (& they can have different colored cat eyes.)I might be making them more powerful than they should be... (I hope you can enjoy it anyway.)*& Alec is still gay, but he knows a pretty lady when he sees one. (It DOES NOT mean he wants to date her or anything!!!)*No like? No read! No problem.*





	

The alarm goes off too soon and Alec groans as he turns the thing off. Magnus remains deep in sleep as a feline while the archer gets ready for the day. Right before he leaves, Alec kisses the cat on the top of his head. Magnus purrs slightly, but doesn't even open his eyes.

 

Jace is already waiting in the range when his instructor arrives.

"Last day!" the blonde lifts a hand, getting a loud high five with a smile. "Can't believe so much time has passed. You been doing anything exciting since I last say you?"

"A little bit of this," Alec chuckles as he prepares the arrows. "A little bit of that."

"Sounds like you're keeping a secret," Jace teases as he straightens his arm guard unnecessarily. "You get a new boyfriend or something?"

"Or something," the archer shrugs, pointing the correct end of an arrow to his pupil. "Now, less talk, more you hitting the center of that target."

Jace takes the arrow, gets into his stance, notches it, lifts his bow as he aims......and releases it.

It hits the bull's-eye.

"Woohoo! Yeah!" Jace pumps his fist in the air. "First try baby!" He offers a hand up for another high five from his friend. "You have made me an official archer, Alec. You are the best!"

"A teacher is only as good as his student," Alec deflects with a shrug, picking up another arrow. "Do it again."

"That's a load of crap," the blonde argues as he takes the arrow. "You're amazing, patient and super talented." He aims, then fires, just missing the center that time. "I, on the other hand, am good enough for temporary tricks."

"Practice makes perfect," Alec reminds him as he offers him anther arrow. "Even though you don't need any more lessons for basics, you can still come back and practice what you already know." He reaches out and lowers the other man's arm down a touch. "Too much tension in your shoulders. Try to relax. You're not killing monsters."

"Can you imagine that?" Jace laughs. He takes a deep breath, then lets the arrow go with the exhale, hitting in between the last two arrows. He turns a smile to his teacher, "You. Me. Clary. Fighting monsters and taking names?"

"I'd rather not," the archer shakes his head as he hands over the next arrow. Magnus had told him about monsters. He doesn't want to meet them. Ever. "Chasing shadows to kill the things that go 'bump' in the night? No thanks."

"It's all pretend, Alec," Jace laughs as he lets another arrow fly. It flies over the target and he curses. "Wasn't aiming for that one." He takes another arrow but pauses arming the bow. "You do know that monsters aren't real, right?"

"Of course," Alec rolls his eyes as his stomach follows suit with the lie. "All fairytale goblins to give kids nightmares. I'm not a child, Jace."

 

They settle into more pleasant conversation after that, with Alec only occasionally pointing out flaws in the other man's form or technique as he continues to fire his arrows. In the end, the blonde only misses the target one more time, while also hitting the dead center twice.

 

"You can always schedule more lessons if you decide to start trick shots," Alec says as they hug at the lesson's end. "Just because you know how to hold a bow, doesn't mean you know everything about it."

"I doubt anyone could really know everything about these things," Jace jokes as he hoists his bow over his shoulder. "Not even you."

"Alec!" Simon jogs over to the pair. He smiles at them as they look to him. "Sorry, I hope I'm not interrupting. The timer went off, so I know you're done, but I'm not trying to rush you or anything. I know this is Jace's last lesson. At least, that he's scheduled. Of COURSE he can schedule some more lessons. Even if he already knows the basics and can use the bow pretty well-"

"Simon," Alec interrupts the younger man when he stops to take a breath. "What do you need from me?"

"Oh! Right, sorry, I'm babbling," Simon clears his throat. "Uhm, there's this really hot-No! Sorry, that's inappropriate. There is this...attractive female client waiting for her first lesson at the end of the range. She specifically asked for you. She's been waiting since the beginning of Jace's lesson. Sebastian offered to take the lesson, but she politely shot him down. The arrows are already there and she has her own bow, which is as amazing as she is. Why are you laughing?"

Jace shakes his head as he tries to stop himself from laughing at the techie. "Sorry, I have never heard anyone talk so much, so fast before. What do you do here?"

"I'm the head-Well, the only member of the IT department," Simon adjusts his glasses as he turns his full focus to his friend. "Do you want me to tell her that you'll be a few minutes more? Or...?"

"I'll be right there, Simon, don't worry," Alec pats the younger man on the shoulder. "You can go back and do....Whatever it is you might need to do."

"Yeah, okay, I'll just, yeah."

As the techie runs back to the main building Jace laughs a little more. 

"Well he's certainly...interesting."

"People come in all kinds," Alec shrugs. He turns to look down the range and sees what must be his new client. "I've got to go. You think you can manage to get out of here by yourself?"

"Yeah," Jace laughs again as he starts to leave. "I've got a date with Clary tonight. Gonna take her techno bowling."

"If she doesn't leave you after that," the archer grins. "she's probably the one."

 

Alec quickly walks over to the woman waiting for him and notes that she is attractive. Her chestnut hair is perfectly molded around her face. She has just the right amount of make-up to bring out her facial features and her blue dress fits her slim figure in all the right places. She still can't hold a candle to Magnus but, then again, no one could in Alec's mind.

"Hello!" the archer smiles once he's close enough to the woman to offer her his hand. "I'm Alec. I understand you asked for me to be your instructor?"

"Oh YES," the woman smiles, shaking the hand firmly before letting go. "I have to admit, I've been watching you teach and I just couldn't help myself anymore. I just HAD to get you to help me out as well."

"Well, I hope I don't disappoint then," Alec laughs lightly as he checks the station over. He notices the woman's more beautiful bow resting on the small bench by the container of arrows. It's wooden and long, with intricate designs hand carved into the surface. "Wow, your bow is amazing."

"Thank you." The woman picks up the bow and holds it in front of herself so the archer can get a better look. "It's creator claims that it's enchanted."

"It certainly looks magical," Alec compliments, putting down his own bow. He lightly runs his fingers over some of the design then smiles up at his pupil. "Why don't we start with your name and we can begin your lesson?"

"Of course," the woman makes a small bow. "My name is LadyMatt."

"Would you prefer me to call you by your full title then?" Alec asks as he awkwardly stands there with a woman bowing at him. "Are you, uh, you from around here?"

 

"Oh no!" LadyMatt laughs, straightening and putting the back of her hand over her mouth. "I never roam the Mundane world unless I absolutely HAVE to."

Something twists fast and tight in Alec's gut at the word 'Mundane'. He takes a step away from his client as he tries to keep his heart rate down.

"What do you mean?" he asks, forcing the nervousness out of his voice.

"You know," the woman's eyes briefly turn into purple cat eyes before returning to human ones. She smiles at the archer's wide eyes. "You and Magnus have been very naughty. The League of Magic is not happy about that."

"League of Magic?" Alec repeats as he takes two more steps away. "That's what you warlocks are calling yourselves? Seems a little childish."

LadyMatt shrugs, "I didn't pick it," she smiles with teeth, "And I really don't care either. What I do care about," she looks the archer's body over slowly as he takes a few more steps away. "Is what I should do about my kind's current....problem."

"I'm not a 'problem' for any of you," Alec says seriously, looking behind himself to see if anyone was watching them. He doesn't see anyone. When he turns back, the warlock is right in front of him. He shouts out in shock, pushing the woman away and running in the opposite direction of her.

"Run...Run...Run..." LadyMatt's voice sings after him as he hurries off the range. "I can ca-a-atch you!" 

 

"Alec!" Simon shouts as he runs after the archer. Alec looks behind himself. When he doesn't see the warlock, he decides to stop to talk to his friend. Simon follows the archer's line of sight with a frown. "What's wrong? Did she hit on you? Did she do something wrong? Should I call the police? You don't have to lie to me, Alec, I won't think any different of you if that woman tried to do something to you she shouldn't have. Even if she SAID something bad, it was ALL her fault! Just say the word, I will march her pretty little butt out of here. No, not pretty. Her UGLY, totally not attractive body out of here."

"I'm fine, Simon," Alec tries to assure his friend as he stomps down on his mounting fear. He has to get home. Has to get back to Magnus. What if there was someone back in his apartment attacking his boyfriend? He has to make sure everything was ok. Has to see for himself that Magnus wasn't hurt.

"You're not fine, Alec," Simon crosses his arms over his chest. "You're breathing like you've run a marathon and you're looking around like someone's after you. I know you were just with a client. What did she do? If you don't tell me, I'm calling the cops anyway. I will not stand by and let some vile woman try anything with my friend."

"She didn't do anything," the archer says, allowing the honestly to strengthen the words. "I just have to get home right now. I, uh," he desperately tries to think of a good lie and goes for the first one that pops into his head. "I forgot to feed Magnus! Yeah, he's probably scratching at the door, meowing up a storm and aggravating the neighbors."

"Oh," the techie looks relieved to hear the slightly hurried lie. "I mean, that's terrible! But I'm glad I don't have to see anyone get arrested. I'm not into violence. I don't even watch that many action movies. Well, most movies have some sort of action in them, but I don't watch the blood and gore things. Blood, itself, can make me faint. It isn't-It isn't pretty. It's actually really lame. I never go out on halloween, it's that bad."

"As much as I'd love to listen to you," Alec puts a hand on Simon's shoulder. "I've got to run. Please ask Sebastian to cover for my other clients or call a back up archer. I'll call you later."

As Alec starts to walk quickly away again, Simon follows after at a light jog to keep up.

"Wait! It's just food, right? How long do you think it will take to feed Magnus? Do you prepare his food by hand or something? Is that why Magnus's fur is so soft? I always thought you bathed him with special conditioners or something."

"I'm sorry!" Alec waves away the questions as he picks up speed to out maneuver the techie. "I'll explain later!"

Simon stops trying to keep up and just watches his friend run off. "Okay..."

 

Alec's legs pound hard against the pavement as he runs to the bus stop. There's already a bus waiting and if he can just get there in time....

It takes off moments before the archer can get there and he leans heavily on his knees as he catches his breath.

"So terrible when that happens."

Alec shouts again in surprise as he steps away from the female warlock's voice. LadyMatt wiggles her fingers at him, her body casually leaning against a light pole. 

"I like watching you run," the woman bites her bottom lip. "You're adorable at every angle."

"You're not my type," Alec tells her as he looks around for any type of weapon. What can you use against a warlock? He can't remember Magnus saying anything that would work. There are a few people walking the sidewalk now, ignoring the two like they don't even exist. 

"They can't see us."

Alec carefully eyes LadyMatt. She smiles at him. "I made us invisible. I don't want you shouting out for help and causing a 'scene'." She grimaces. "Such a messy thing, cleaning up bodies."

"I'm guessing they can't hear us either," the archer remarks with a smirk, "Invisibility is useless if people can still HEAR you."

"Naturally," the warlock nods.

Alec looks up and down the street as he weighs his options. There's a taxi approaching for an awaiting fare and he makes a plan.

He pretends to nervously rub at his face, then he motions to the woman. "What do you want with me?"

"Not sure yet," the woman shrugs. "I keep changing my mind. It's so troublesome."

"I have an idea," Alec tells her as the taxi starts to slow. "How about you stay here and think about that. I'll talk to you never. Okay?"

LadyMatt opens her mouth to reply but the archer is already dashing across the street, avoiding cars in order to slide into the passenger's seat and pushing the driver out. He locks the doors before the customer can open the door and he throws the car into gear. He accelerates as he turns the wheel, narrowly hitting another car before taking off towards his apartment, the owner screaming out foreign words and shaking his fist in the rear view mirror. When Alec catches a glance of the warlock, she's smiling.

 

Alec screeches the stolen taxi to a stop outside his apartment complex building and barely remembers to throw it into park before running inside. 

He takes the stairs two at a time, desperately hoping with every harsh beat of his heart that Magnus was alright. That this was just some sort of 'warlock hazing' or trick of a friend of his boyfriend that they could all laugh about later.

His hands shake as he tries to get the key in. It's nearly impossible, and he just kicks the door in instead.

"MAGNUS?!" Alec shouts as he runs inside, eyes darting around for either version of the man. He dashes to the bedroom where Cat Magnus was last. Human Magnus meets him half way, eyes glowing more than usual with their increased size as he catches the archer by the shoulders.

"Alexander?" Magnus says as he watches his lover catch his breath. "What's the matter? Are you hurt? What happened?"

"LadyMatt," Alec huffs out first. "She's a warlock, I think. Her eyes weren't yellow. She says the League of Magic is angry with us."

"Us?" the warlock repeats as his eyes narrow. He moves his hands to cup Alec's cheeks. "Did she harm you? Did she TOUCH you?"

"She didn't do anything," Alec shakes his head. "She just threatened me. She probably followed me. Magnus, what are we going to do?"

"Don't worry, love," Magnus smiles, pulling the archer down for a quick kiss. "I'm going to fix everything."

The front door slams shut loudly and a laugh rings throughout the apartment, turning into a cackle as the couple make their way to the living room; Magnus in front of Alec.

 

LadyMatt is standing in front of the door, but she's different. Her chestnut hair is now snow white, short and spiky. Her purple eyes shine out like lasers as she watches her audience approach. She's dressed in tight, golden-colored leather with diamond accents and a black vest; white boots reach up just under her knees.

"There you are," the voice that comes out of the other warlock is much deeper and definitely masculine. "I was wondering where you were hiding out, Magnus. Your wards on this place are your best work."

"What is she? Him?" Alec asks, second guessing all of his assumptions about the stranger.

"You must look beyond gender, Alexander," his boyfriend says in a monotone. "We warlocks don't adhere to labels."

"Well if it kills me, I think it will have a very morbid label!"

"I won't let LadyMatt kill you," Magnus says with certainty.

"I don't see how you can stop me, Magnus," LadyMatt smiles, their hands turning into puffs of grey smoke.

"Oh, that part's easy," Magnus's own hands turn into dark clouds, with electricity sparking at the edges. 

"Really?" the other warlock laughs. "How so?"

Magnus smiles, "I'll simply kill you first."

 

Magnus moves first, his arm extending towards the intruder and the smoke rushes at the other warlock in a second, the electricity crackling as it goes. Alec huddles behind his boyfriend's back as the other warlock disappears. Magnus's arm moves backwards, pulling Alec away from a swipe from LadyMatt as the warlock appears by their side. Their enemy laughs as they vanish away from another of Magnus's attacks.

"Stop hiding!" Magnus growls, foot stomping onto the ground. The floor cracks then a circle surrounds the couple and glows in a golden color.

"Cheat!" LadyMatt appears with a pout as they look at the circle. "No protective circles in a fight!"

"Stop teleporting!" Magnus counters as he creates and throws daggers at his enemy. The other warlock runs away from the projectile and slides behind the kitchen counter.

"You know this isn't personal, right?" LadyMatt says from their hiding spot. "I only want what's best for our people!"

"You only want a healthy pay day!" Magnus counters with a growl, black smoke pouring from his hands to envelope the other room. "Who's paying you, LadyMatt? You greedy little snit!"

"Hurtful!" the other warlock whines as they roll out of the black smoke to sprawl out at the opponents' feet. "Why do you have to resort to name calling?"

Magnus pulls a sword from his coat and stabs the warlock at his feet. His enemy looks down at the weapon in its body and starts to laugh. "Too easy."

Alec feels an arm around his neck, then is harshly yanked away from his boyfriend. He shouts, "Magnus!'

His boyfriend turns and scowls as LadyMatt holds a dagger to the Mundane's throat.

"Let. Him. Go." Magnus says carefully, glaring so intensely at the enemy it sends a shudder throughout Alec's body.

"He's just a Mundane," LadyMatt scolds the other warlock. "The Accords are being re-stated this year. Once they dot their I's and cross their T's, you won't be able to have your little boy toy."

"He means more to me than you can possibly imagine!" Magnus snaps, taking a threatening step closer. "Let him go NOW! Or, I swear, I will-"

"Woah! No!" LadyMatt shakes their head, frowning at Magnus. "Stop it, Maggie! Just stop it. Think about what you are doing. Think about WHO you are talking to."

Alec swallows slowly, not wanting to risk cutting himself as he watches his boyfriend think. Suddenly, Magnus's expression smooths out and he smirk.

"Apologies," Magnus shakes his head. "It's a cat territorial thing, I'm sure you'll understand."

Alec blinks in shock at his boyfriend. Was he giving up?

"You know I was a Bengal Tiger for two years when Zeluthra and I got into that terrible fight," LadyMatt laughs like a woman and lower the knife a touch. "Now...What do you say, Magnus?"

"Will please let my beloved go?"

"In exchange?"

"I'll give you the apartment in California. The one by the beach."

"Done!" LadyMatt lets go of Alec and steps away. "Sorry for threatening you, Cupcake," the warlock casually walks over to a stool and sits down, a drink magically in hand. "This was really more about Magnus than it was about you."

"Was this..." Alec looks between both warlocks. "Was this some sort of...TEST?!"

"Yes," LadyMatt nods their head. "Magnus is in super deep trouble with the others. Catarina told us all about his little..." The warlock winks at the archer. "Interest, with you. I was sent to access the situation and remove...obstacles."

"As in me?" Alec frowns, fists tightening with the desire to hit the intruder. 

"Yes, but I can be bought, Cupcake," LadyMatt takes a sip of their drink. "I'm ashamed it took Maggie so long to remember that. I'm not the bad guy...Well," the warlock toggles their head for a second. "At least not the BAD GUY, bad guy."

"Alexander," Magnus turns to his boyfriend with an apologetic smile. "I am so sorry. I should have realized the others would send someone. I should've done more to protect you. This is all my fault."

"Of course it is!" Alec bites out, then regrets it when it causes his boyfriend to flinch. He sighs. "No it isn't. It's the annoying creature in our kitchen's fault."

"The annoying creature has feelings," LadyMatt comments offhandedly as they swirl the liquid in the cup. 

"As terrible as LadyMatt's attitude is," Magnus allows with a tilt of his head. "This is actually a very good sign."

"How is a secret warlock group hating on our relationship a GOOD thing Magnus?" the archer's voice strains a little and their 'visitor' clicks their tongue.

"Cupcake has a point."

"Keep out of this!" both men shout at the intruder. LadyMatt lifts their hands in surrender.

"Alexander," Magnus takes his boyfriend's hands. "LadyMatt is, surprisingly, a friend. When they return to the League, the Lady will lie like the devil himself. No one will come to bother us after that. We'll have to move and I'll put up more wards than the average American puts up Christmas lights, but we'll be safe. We won't have to worry about their interference anymore."

"Won't they come to check on you if they need anything?" Alec asks as his heart finally stops trying to beat out of his chest. "Someone is bound to be curious about where you're hiding."

LadyMatt snorts.

"I already have a....reputation, for being a loner," Magnus grimaces. "I sort of stepped on the wrong toes at the worst times. Like LadyMatt, I used to only do things for a price. That lead me to play for all the teams and now most creatures only 'search me out' when they require my assistance."

"If you're so bad," Alec frowns. "Why do they care about who you are together with?"

"They're all a bunch of stuck up jerks!" LadyMatt shouts, then downs their drink with a satisfied noise. "I need more." The cup instantly fills. "Oh! Goodie!"

"Can you leave now?" Alec growls at the intruder, pulling his hands out of his boyfriend's. "You're done with your stupid 'test' or whatever. Why are you still HERE?"

The warlock shrugs. "I like watching couples squabble. You two are adorable, by the way."

The archer makes a move to approach the intruder, but Magnus easily slides into his boyfriend's way.

"I think Alexander is more than correct," Magnus turns a too-pleasant smile to the other warlock. "You need to go. We can talk about your payment later."

"Killjoys," LadyMatt pouts. The warlock blows them a kiss, then disappears in a puff of smoke.

"Showboat," Magnus grumbles, turning his full focus back to his lover. "I am sorry, Alexander. Are you hurt? What can I do to make this up to you? Do you want me to leave?"

Alec shakes his head, pulling the warlock into his arms. Adrenaline was flooding out of his body, leaving him weak and slightly shaky. He needed the contact to assure him everything was okay. That they were okay. That nothing and no one was going to pull them apart.

Magnus rubs at the archer's back without a word. He lets the man fall apart in his arms as he holds them up. Nothing outside their space exists until Alec stops shaking and slowly pulls away. 

"Everything will be fine," Magnus assures his lover as he stares into his eyes. "I will always be here for you."

"You better," Alec smiles slightly as he touches his boyfriend's face. "You've stolen my heart. You need to take care of it."

The warlocks' eyes shine brighter.

"And you have mine."

\----

**Author's Note:**

> I am legally inclined to state I own nothing.


End file.
